El significado de un 'te amo'
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: El decir "te amo" tiene una connotación especial para cada persona aunque el sentimiento sea el mismo y qué mejor escenario para explicarlo que con una proposición de matrimonio. 'One-shot' conmemorativo del 14 de febrero del año 2018 con Genzo Wakabayashi y Lily Del Valle.


**El significado de un "te amo".**

 _Múnich, Alemania._

La joven se encontraba en medio de lo que parecía ser una gran mansión. Lo curioso del caso era que ella estaba segura de que nunca antes había estado ahí y sin embargo el lugar le pareció conocido, muy conocido. Al menos, había algo familiar en cada uno de los detalles.

\- ¿Te gusta?.- preguntó Genzo Wakabayashi, parado a pocos metros de ella.

\- ¿De quién es esta casa?.- quiso saber Lily, sin responder.

Genzo se encogió de hombros. Ya era la segunda vez que la doctora Del Valle le hacía esa pregunta y por segunda ocasión el otro se había negado a contestar.

\- Vamos a recorrer la planta baja.- la invitó él.

Lily tomó la mano que su novio le ofrecía y lo acompañó a ver la espaciosa primera planta de la casa, la cual era muy iluminada y fresca, en un estilo que a ella le agradaba. En todas partes había detalles que la doctora hubiese escogido para su propia casa, de haber tenido el dinero suficiente para mandarse construir una aunque, de haber sido así, no la habría mandado a hacer en el barrio más lujoso de Múnich, en donde cada metro cuadrado de terreno valía una fortuna.

\- ¿Por qué siento que ya he estado aquí antes, Gen?.- le preguntó ella, inquieta.- Es algo muy extraño…

\- Ideas tuyas, seguramente.- era evidente que el portero estaba ocultándole algo y ella comenzaba a sospechar lo que era.

Conforme iba poniéndole atención a los detalles, Lily se dio cuenta de que lo que le sonaba tan familiar del lugar era que había decorados que parecían haber sido escogidos por ella: el tipo de losetas, las encimeras y la isla de la cocina, los enormes ventanales de la sala, incluso una zona del jardín estaba decorada con una amplia variedad de azucenas, sus flores favoritas. Todos eran detalles que ella habría elegido de haber estado a cargo del diseño, lo cual evidentemente la desconcertaba porque media hora antes no sabía que esa casa existía.

\- Es curioso.- comentó Lily, mientras Genzo y ella comenzaban a subir las amplias escaleras.- El mosaico de la cocina es idéntico a uno que yo elegí hace algunas semanas, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando Elieth estaba viendo un catálogo y me preguntaste cuál me gustaba.

\- Es una gran casualidad.- fue lo que dijo Wakabayashi con una sonrisa misteriosa.

En el piso superior, la sensación de que alguien se había metido en su cerebro para saber sus gustos personales y definirlos en los detalles se hizo más fuerte. Y quizás así había sido pero Lily no acababa de entenderlo. Genzo la miraba con una sonrisa ligera bailándole en los labios, sin decir más que dos o tres palabras, dejando que ella admirara todo y le diera su visto bueno. Ella quiso preguntarle muchas cosas, como el por qué el baño de la recámara principal poseía la tina de mármol que le había gustado tanto, o por qué el balcón tenía el barandal de herrería que ella había elegido en otra ocasión en la que él le preguntó cuál diseño era su favorito, entre varios que vieron en un folleto. Sin embargo, Wakabayashi se movía cerca de ella pero no lo suficiente como para que Lily pudiera preguntarle en dónde estaba la trampa. Los clósets, los marcos de las ventanas, los pisos, todo parecía haber sido escogido por ella y eso la desconcertaba.

\- Muy bien, Gen, es suficiente.- dijo Lily cuando salió al balcón principal y vio el enorme jardín, decorado en una amplia zona como un jardín japonés muy bien cuidado.- ¿Cuál es el truco aquí?

Pero él ya no estaba en la habitación. Sorprendida, Lily lo buscó por el segundo piso pero no lo halló. Era evidente que Genzo estaba ocultándole algo y ella no quería seguir en la ignorancia.

\- ¿Gen?.- habló ella.- ¿En dónde estás?

\- Abajo.- le respondió él, desde la primera planta.- ¿Puedes venir, por favor, Yuri?

La doctora comenzó a bajar la escalinata; al dar la vuelta en el recodo, vio a Genzo parado a mitad del amplio vestíbulo, mirando fijamente hacia una zona fija de las escaleras. Ella, sin saber momentáneamente por qué, se detuvo. Lily estaba a punto de preguntar en dónde estaba el problema hasta que notó que había luces de colores cayendo sobre ella. Elevó sus ojos al cielo y vio que justo sobre su cabeza había un vitral que representaba a _"El nacimiento de Venus_ ", su pintura favorita. Lily se quedó con la boca abierta pues en esos momentos el sol pasaba a través de la ventana y el efecto era realmente hermoso.

\- ¿Vas a decirme de quién es esta casa, Gen?.- preguntó ella, cuando se sobrepuso de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Te gusta?.- él respondió con otra pregunta.

\- Es hermosa.- aceptó Lily, sin moverse.- Pero quiero saber de quién es, por qué me has traído aquí y por qué siento que me escanearon el cerebro para saber cuáles son mis gustos y ponerlos aquí. ¡Incluso hay un tragaluz hecho con un vitral que representa mi pintura favorita!

\- Rogué para que no se nublara el cielo esta tarde.- admitió el portero, con una media sonrisa.- Hice los cálculos necesarios para saber a qué hora tendría que traerte para que vieras el sol pasar a través de ese vitral.

\- Qué interesante.- ella se estremeció de la emoción aunque no quería hacerlo demasiado, no aún.- Siento como si alguien hubiese pasado los últimos meses preguntándome qué es lo que me gusta para ponerlo aquí, así que más vale que te expliques, Wakabayashi.

\- Porque eso es precisamente lo que hice.- respondió Genzo, muy serio.- He pasado las últimas semanas preguntándote qué quieres ver en el sitio en donde iniciaremos nuestra vida juntos, Yuri. Esta casa es nuestra, tuya y mía, si aceptas compartirla conmigo.

Lily hizo el intento de bajar las escaleras pero él le hizo una seña para que se quedara en donde estaba. Los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde seguían colándose a través del ventanal, dejando una hermosa lluvia de colores en la escalinata, con Lily en el centro.

\- Antes de conocerte, no estaba muy seguro de entender bien el concepto de las palabras "te amo", pero ahora me queda bastante claro.- continuó Genzo, muy serio.- Te amo significa que te acepto tal y como eres, que no quiero cambiarte pero que sí quiero que crezcas y que seas mejor cada día. Quiero que alcances tus sueños, quiero verte brillar y estar ahí contigo, en las buenas y en las malas, porque te respeto y te admiro por la gran persona que eres; conozco tus secretos y tus errores pero jamás te juzgaría y sé que tú tampoco lo harías conmigo. Eso es lo que para mí significa un "te amo", Lily Del Valle, y eres tú la mujer que me hizo entenderlo.

Genzo metió una mano en el bolsillo interior de su elegante saco y extrajo una caja de terciopelo negro; al abrirla, se pudo ver en su interior un anillo que a todas luces era de compromiso, con montura plateada y una elegante pero discreta piedra azulada. Lily exhaló aire con fuerza, muy asombrada; estuvo tentada a decir algo pero se dio cuenta de que él no había terminado de hablar y lo dejó continuar.

\- Cásate conmigo, Yuri.- pidió Genzo; no hincó la rodilla en el suelo pero ella no esperaba que él hiciera eso, ninguno de los dos era partidario de ese tipo de sentimentalismos simples.- Te lo pido aquí, en el hogar que mandé construir para nosotros porque quiero que sea éste el sitio en donde comencemos una etapa nueva de nuestras vidas. No pienso rendirme cuando se nos presenten retos porque estoy seguro de que lo nuestro vale la pena, Lily Del Valle. No te necesito para vivir, así como tú tampoco me necesitas para hacerlo pero haces que mi vida sea mucho mejor cuando estamos juntos. Te prometo que estaré ahí para ti, siempre, ya sea que me necesites o no, ya sea que lo quieras o no; tal vez llegue tarde algún día, porque nadie es infalible, pero te lo aseguro: llegaré por ti.

Lily bajó corriendo las escaleras y se arrojó en brazos del portero; Genzo la estrechó con fuerza y la besó, dejando que el tiempo transcurriera lentamente a su alrededor.

\- Sí, Gen, sí quiero casarme contigo.- dijo Lily, muy feliz.- No puedo creer que hayas mandado a construir esta casa sin que me diera cuenta de que investigabas mis gustos. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

\- Metía mis preguntas en nuestras conversaciones diarias.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- La Peque y Schneider me ayudaron también, entre los tres fue más fácil hacer parecer que todo era algo casual en vez de un plan más elaborado. Llevo mucho tiempo proyectando esto y temí que al final consiguieras descubrirlo.

\- Con razón creía que esta casa ya la conocía.- a Lily le brillaban los ojos por la emoción.- Es realmente hermosa, no puedo creer que hasta recordaste cuál es mi pintura favorita para representarla en un vitral, es mi parte favorita de este hermoso lugar.

\- Me alegra saber que ha sido de tu agrado.- dijo Wakabayashi, riendo.- ¡Fue lo más complicado de mandar a hacer! Y eso que yo sólo puse el dinero.

\- Eres un tonto.- ella volvió a reír.- ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco me había puesto a pensar en el significado que tiene un "te amo" para mí, no es algo que se le dice a cualquiera pero sí que sabes cuándo ha llegado esa persona que te hace sentirlo. Y desde hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta de que esa persona eres tú, Gen. Para mí un "te amo" es "quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado". Compartir nuestras victorias y derrotas. Apoyarnos el uno en el otro. Saber que, sin importar lo que pase, estaremos ahí para cuidarnos y protegernos. Y darte cuenta de que no hay ninguna otra persona con la que quieras vivir esto.

\- Me queda bastante claro que los dos pensamos lo mismo, Yuri.- respondió Genzo, acariciándole el rostro.- Aunque cada uno lo haya expresado de diferente manera.

Ellos volvieron a besarse al tiempo que la puerta delantera de la casa se abrió y por ella entraron todos los amigos de la pareja, los que habían sido testigos de su relación y que ahora estarían ahí para acompañarlos en el comienzo de su nuevo viaje. Quizás Genzo Wakabayashi no era el hombre más romántico y expresivo del mundo, pero sí que sabía hacer las cosas con estilo.

 **Fin.**

 **Notas:**

\- Genzo Wakabayashi es un personaje creado y pertenece a Yoichi Takahashi ©.

\- Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

\- " _El nacimiento de Venus"_ fue pintado por Alessandro Boticelli.

\- Ésta es, oficialmente, la manera en la que Genzo le pidió matrimonio a Lily en el universo que desarrollo junto con Elieth Schneider. Por el momento no va ligada a ningún fanfic, sólo forma parte de la historia que he ido desarrollando para mi OTP. Confieso que la idea me surgió a raíz de una pregunta que en el 2015 me hizo una amiga en Deviantart sobre cómo Genzo le pidió matrimonio a Lily; la respuesta que le di en aquél entonces no me satisfizo pero tuve que darle tiempo a mi cerebro para que pudiera desarrollar una pedida de mano mejor.

\- Y pues ya de paso, dejo esto como fanfic conmemorativo del 14 de febrero, Día de San Valentín en México.


End file.
